Bridget C.
Bridget C, labeled The Kind Chick's Friend, is a contestant who debuted on Just Another Reality Show Season 2: Battle Royale. "Throw the Shovel In the Air" Bridget enters the competition with a friendly attitude, and has the first confessional of the season, saying that she's on JARS because she'd thought it be fun. Bridget instantly takes on with Michaela and Manny, insinuating some type of alliance. Bridget recieves both a Villager card and a Medic Card in the Werewolf game, as well as The Baker'' ''character. Bridget is involved with the big cheating scandal along with the other girls. Bridget saves Michaela on two occasions until Kyle says that she couldn't save the same person 3 times consecutively. Bridget gets 4 votes against her to be killed. Ultimately she was not killed. Bridget nominated Michaeala to win the reward and in the invulnerability challenge Bridget was the second person to give a crystal to Kyle, as she was in the very first group to exit the forest. After that Bridget is rather quiet and at the elimination station spells Yacob's name wrong; Jacob. "Gonna Be Some Drama" During this episode Bridget became the fourth member of the Fiery Flamingos, bringing yet another girls alliance closer together. Bridget isn't seen again until the music is given out for the dancing challenge and helps the team out by recognizing the song. Afterwards Bridget helps the Flamingos win in the Dance Your Pants Off Challenge. "Where the Grass Recedes" During this episode Bridget aids in the search for the K-Idol along with Manny and Michaela. She deduces the baseball diamond was where the idol was hidden. Bridge does not compete in the Battle Royale but cheers Jonathan on. After the loss, Bridget jokes about who to boot but ultimately Bridget was declared safe second at the elimination station. Then had to watch as Manny, her alliance member, was voted off. "The One Headphone Wonder" Bridget was separated from her friend Michaela, in this episode and was placed onto team Super Villains. She had a lot of trouble coming up with a team name and openly stated that she didn't like doing it. After some long drawn out thinking she came up with the super name, The Cat Mugger, and her super power was mugging cats. During the grudge match she went up against her friend Michaela and won once but lost the second time. During the elimination stationd Bridget was declared safe. "A Miracle" During this episode Bridget has little to say. Before the Battle Royale she claims that she is awful at ball maze mechanisms and does not want to participate. She allows Jonathan to attempt the Royale again. She cheers Jonathan on but ultimately he loses. Bridget and Michaela both want to eliminate Jonathan but Julian does not want to cooperate. During the elimination Jonathan plays an idol, if he didn't it would have forced a tie. In his place Bridget was sent to the bottom two and was ultimately eliminated. Trivia *Bridget is 1 of 6 girls on Season 2. *Bridget is the first person to have a confessional this season. **She is also the first female to have the first confessional. *Bridget recieves invulnerability 2nd as she gives Kyle the second crystal. *Bridget is the third member of Michaela's alliance. **She is the 2nd girl in the alliance, behind Michaela. **She is the second person eliminated from the alliance.